


Breathless

by thewriter



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Justin reflects as he recovers in a London hospital after collapsing on stage.





	Breathless

It was his fault, Justin reflected, but he had insisted on finishing the show, it was either that or disappoint the fans that had come to see him perform.

Scooter and his mom had saved the lecture, he could hardly breathe anyway and he didn't have room to argue.  
So here he was less than half an hour after his London concert lying in a hospital bed while the doctors poked and prodded and he endured another lecture about performing wall under the weather.

He hadn't been feeling too well for the past few days anyway, but he kept going and once again it came down to the fans he hated to see their disappointed faces when Scooter informed them Justin would not be performing he HATED that because he loved performing as much as they liked watching him. The noise was like a drug… One he couldn't get enough of.

"I'll do it!" He had wheezed between coughing spells, "I gotta do the show for the-" he was cut off by another fit of coughing, "f-f-f-fans!"

Everyone in the crew had looked skeptical but they let him have his way if only to stop him from griping about canceling. He was almost done with the show when it happened. Suddenly he couldn't get enough air, the words were coming harder and harder and he couldn't finish his phrases even the fans had to notice that. When he finished his last number he went offstage before dissolving in another fit of coughing.

"You all right Justin?" One of the stagehands asked as his mother and Scooter came running. Someone had shoved a chair underneath him and he didn't remember sitting down. Everything seemed to tight and the room spun slightly. He suddenly felt very tired, very, very tired.

The room gave another sickening lurch and a few minutes later he found himself on the floor, unsure exactly of how he had gotten there. Everyone above him was looking concerned and someone had sent for an on call medic who came running a few minutes later oxygen mask in hand.

"That's it, you're going to the hospital Justin, show or no-show this can't go on."

A protest formed on Justin's lips but he didn't have the air to form the complaint. Instead he shook his head taking the oxygen mask that medic was offering which was quickly slid over his head. Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths the buzzing in his ears and in his head beginning to subside.  
Once he was able to speak again Justin voice his thoughts.

"I'll finish the show…" He sighed and resignation, "then I'll go to the hospital-happy?"

Scooter and his mother exchanged a look a look that Justin had gotten to know well over the years.

"That seems fair." His mother said quietly and he saw his manager nod in agreement.

"I'll go tell the fans…" Scooter said in a businesslike tone as he began walking towards the stage entrance, "just give yourself a few minutes." Justin nodded.

So he finished the show, with a few bumps along the way but he finished it his chest burning slightly with the effort by the time he got offstage.

So here he was in the hospital at least overnight for observation, everyone agreed on that, but Justin wasn't going to let that slow him down. He was fed up with being be invalid and even stripped out of his hospital gown so he was lying in bed in only his boxers, shirtless. He had the passing nurse take a picture at least his fans would have something to talk about. Justin posted the picture on Instagram as he lay there a pair of headphones haphazardly over his ears.

He was due to fly to Portugal at the end of the week, but everyone had agreed the show should be canceled. Justin needed to break and he still wasn't over whatever ailment had caused him to run out of breath during the London show. He was happy with his life at the moment and he would take it as it came but he also had to be realistic and at nineteen, that was something he was still learning.


End file.
